ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ruebe
(named "Ultraman R/B" by some sources) is the titular Ultra of Ultraman R/B, debuting in episode 15. He is formed from the fusion of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. History Ultraman R/B During Grigio King's second attack, Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu attempt to defeat the monster but even their Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot was ineffective against its tough hide. The brothers once again try to use the Ultraman and Belial Crystals, to no avail, until Asahi Minato reminds her brothers that they can do anything when they're together. WIth this encouragement, they are finally able to use the powers of the two crystals, which merges with their other crystals and spawns the Kiwami Crystal, used to transform into Ultraman Ruebe, easily defeats Grigio King. The brothers continue to use the power of Ruebe to fight off other threats. Profile Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 8.6 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 820 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1.6 *'Brute Strength': 90,000 t *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor': Ruebe has the skin of every Ultra, which makes him resistant to things such as explosions, lasers and fire. *'Crystals': On Ruebe's chest and arms are crystals. The ones on his chest are red while the ones on his arms are blue. *'Color Timer': Ruebe has a Color Timer to measure his energy. Transformation 1= |-| 2= The sequence begins as both brothers take the Ultraman and Belial Crystals respectively, flip out the horns of the crystal and then insert the crystal as their R/B Gyro opens. The Gyros are thrust forward and the handles are pulled thrice. This causes both crystals to merge along with the Taro, Ginga, Tiga and Victory Crystals as well to form the Kiwami Crystal. Katsumi flips all the front horns of Kiwami Crystal while Isami stands by his side, revealing its Kanji and insert it to his Gyro. He then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before the two siblings transforms into Ruebe and the Ultra emerges with his left hand facing the screen. They no longer need to use the Ultraman and Belial Crystals after their first merger. - Standard = RuebeKiwamiCrystalPreActive.PNG|Katsumi holds the Kiwami Crystal while Isami stands by KiwamiThreeHorns.PNG|The Kiwami Crystal opens up KiwamiCrystalInserted.gif|Kiwami Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BigTreeGingaBelialsamaOutermanTarouandThreeRuebeBackground.PNG|Images of Ultra Warriors appear KiwamiRuebeBackground.PNG|A multi-coloured burst appears KiwamiRuebeSymbol.PNG|Kiwami Symbol appears Katsumi&Isamicompletestheirtransformation.gif|Katsumi and Isami complete their transformation RuebeRise.gif|Ruebe's rise RuebeHenshinPart2.gif }} Abilities *'Strength': Ruebe is naturally strong, able to physically hurt Grigio King in hand-to-hand combat. *'Acceleration': Ruebe is able to accelerate to high speeds, used in conjunction with his R/B Kourin to land a succession of slashes. *'Barrier': Ruebe summons an energy barrier from his hand. It is strong enough to easily withstand Grigio King's Flame Emission, which previously countered the Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. *'Bullet Destroy': Ruebe catches an energy bolt in his hand and destroys it without any ill effect. RuebeStrength.jpeg|Strength RuebeAccelerate.jpeg|Acceleration RuebeBarrier.gif|Barrier RuebeBulletDestroy.gif|Bullet Destroy Weapons * : Ruebe's personal weapon, accessed through the use of the Kiwami Crystal. It is summoned from the golden ring around his Color Timer. **'Buzzsaw Slash': After switching the R/B Kourin into , the blades on the weapon can rotate and act as a buzzsaw cutter. **'Dashing Slash': After switching the R/B Kourin into , Ruebe can accelerate to high speeds and land multiple slashes on the opponent. **'Deflection': Using the R/B Kourin, Ruebe can deflect incoming projectile attacks. **'Beam Reflect': The R/B Kourin is capable of absorbing an enemy's energy beam and redirecting it back towards them. ** : A seemingly less powerful variant of Ruebe Vortex Buster. It is performed by inserting any R/B Crystal on the weapon. *** : After switching the R/B Kourin into while using the Kiwami Crystal, Ruebe fires a destructive, rainbow-colored, tornado-like beam from the radius of the R/B Kourin. **** : An even more powerful version of the Ruebe Vortex Buster, using the Makoto Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Kiwami Crystal. ** : A seemingly less powerful variant of Ruebe Kourin Shot. It is performed by inserting any R/B Crystal on the weapon. *** : After switching the R/B Kourin into while using the Kiwami Crystal, a buzzsaw slashing projectile is shot from the R/B Kourin. **** : An even more powerful version of the Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Ruebe(wields)theRBKourin.jpeg|R/B Kourin RuebeKourinBuzzsawSlash.gif|Buzzsaw Slash RuebeKourinDashingSlash.gif|Dashing Slash RuebeDeflection.gif|Deflection RubeKourinReflect.gif|Beam Reflect RuebeVortexBuster.gif|Ruebe Vortex Buster 20181015_215505.jpg|Shin Vortex Buster RuebeKourinShot.gif|Ruebe Kourin Shot 20181015_215516.jpg|Shin Kourin Shot Techniques Special * : Ruebe's Ultra Beam. * : Via the New Generation Crystal, Ruebe summons apparitions of the New Generation Ultras to defend him by firing their signature Ultra Beams at an incoming attack. RuebiumRay(1).gif|Ruebium Ray NewGenerationBarrier.gif|New Generation Barrier Physical * : A kick attack. ** : A more powerful kick. RuebeKick.jpeg|Straight Kick Trivia *Ultraman Ruebe is the second Ultra to date who rises with his left hand up instead of his right, the first being Ultraman Blu. *The sound effect for Ruebe's Color Timer is, appropriately, a mix of Rosso and Blu's. References TBA id:Ultraman Ruebe ms:Ultraman Ruebe Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Fusions Category:Super Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes